


Thirty One

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Bond 25 plot snippet idea





	Thirty One

“Oh. We’re not the bad guys...Mr. Bond, was it? James. Call me Fred.” Fred smiled, he was a kind looking man, a twinkle in his eyes, wearing a cardigan over his dress shirt. He held a hand out to Bond.

“I don’t think so,” Bond, said. Glancing at the hand and back to ‘Fred.”

“We’re all on first names here. No, James, we’re just a little company, trying to make the world a better place. What could be more innocent than that?” Mr. Frederick David asked as he smiled, and it was kind and fatherly, as if they had grown up in the same small town together. “Well, as much as I’d like to stay and talk shop with you, I’ve got quite a busy schedule, as you can see. Ah, there’s Peaches. She keeps me in line.” Fred began to unbutton his cardigan and slip his shoes off. 

007 turned to see that ‘Fred’s’ six foot four secretary, was doing some sort of frenetic interpretational tablet dance in the door way. Her polka dot dress, reminiscent of the fifties was fluttering around her knees. “I see.”

Fred continued speaking, exchanging his cardigan for a suit jacket. He nodded to Peaches and her frantic dancing. “That little device holds all of my appointments, you see and well, if I’m not on time, it gives Peaches such a headache. Doesn’t it Peaches?” Fred asked his secretary, giving her a wink.

“Yes, Fred. Five minutes before you need to be on the helicopter!” Peaches replied, she hustled back out and into Fred’s office with a briefcase, shoes and a hat.

“Well, that’s my cue, James.” Fred bent down as he got himself into his shoes. He placed his hat on his head in a jaunty angle and grabbed his briefcase. “Why don’t you come with us, see me off.”

“I’d rather not,” Bond said as he stepped out of the way, but Fred hooked his arm and Peaches rushed behind them, shooing them to the lift. “But I think I’ll shake your hand instead, if that’s still on offer.”  
Fred smiled. “Why James, of course it is. How delightful, how delightful. You see, we’re just two men on a mission. To do the best for our clients. You in your way and mine in my way.” 

Bond gave Fred’s hand a quick squeeze and hung on for longer than was polite. “Of course we are.” He gave Fred a shark’s smile. “Of course we are.” He patted Fred’s elbow and stepped back. The lift dinged as it reached their floor.

The ride up to the helicopter pad was quiet, tense.

Bond murmured to Fred, barely audible over the hum of the elevator as Peaches stood in front of them, tapping away at her tablet. “I rather think you’re more than you say you are, Mr. David.”

Fred turned and smiled at Bond. “Fred, please. We sell information, that’s all we do. Provide our clients with what they wish when they need it. Information banks and customer service is what we do. We have to protect our customers, James. You understand.” Fred shrugged and smiled again as he finished his sentence. His smile was beginning to annoy Bond.

The lift dinged as it reached the rooftop level.

“This is my stop!” Fred said, as the doors opened and they exited to the roof access. Peaches opened the door that led out to the rooftop and the sounds of the rotors ate the rest of the world. “Bye now, James. Oh, and Peaches, see to James, will you?” And with a wink and a wave, Fred trotted away to enter his helicopter. The doors shut behind him.

Bond glanced once at Peaches as she tried to keep her dress from rising in a way that would have been inappropriate. “What a tyrant,” Bond said, he turned, reaching for the doorknob to the roof access.

“I’m afraid he is a bit high-handed, James,” Peaches said.

Bond turned back and graced Peaches with a charming grin. “I’m sure you would have first hand knowledge, wouldn’t you?”

Peaches allowed a small laugh, as Bond turned the knob. He was caught quite off guard as all six foot four of Peaches slammed into him from behind. A garrote slung around his neck.

“I’m afraid I’m a bit high-handed as well, dear James,” Peaches whispered in his ear. 

Bond let out a gurgle as he struggled against Peaches. He scrabbled at his watch, setting off the signal for the tracking beacon he had placed on Fred’s sleeve, knowing that even if he lost this battle with another Henchwoman, Q would know what to do.


End file.
